swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stats
Every worker has 5 stats that rate how well they are able to perform their tasks. All workers Learning: Increases the experience a worker gains per hour, equal to their learning skill. Cooperation: Increases the accumulation rate of co-operation points. For each point, a worker accrues 1 co-operation point per hour. These cooperation points may be spent on constructing improvements for guilded players, and in certain quests. Crafters' skills Innovation: This increases the speed at which workers perform research. Each point provides 1 research point per hour (but only when the crafter is tasked to research). Research hours can be purchased using 10 edgebee tokens per hour. Example: Restoration herbs cost "160 innovation points" to research. A Sorceress with 8 innovation will complete the task in 20 hours. With 10 innovation, the research will take 16 hours. Primary/Secondary Profession: These stats determine how fast a crafter can create items. Items require a certain number of points, in either the primary or in both professions, to craft (these values are listed when you are choosing an item to craft or research). A crafters skill in these professions is equal to their contribution per hour towards their project's point/objective value. For example, an alchemy (the sorcerers primary profession) skill of 10 will allow your sorcerer to craft items which require 25 crafting points in three hours, as each hour she will contribute 10 points to the construction of that item. Hours towards items equivalent to the crafter's skill may be purchased for 5 edgebee tokens each. Crafters are only able to use one of their skills at a time. For example, if the Tailor was ordered to create a Monk hat (50 Sewing and 50 Creativity) and had a Sewing skill of 30 and Creativity skill of 20, it will take a total of 5 hours for her to complete. This is because she will spend 2 hours sewing, then 3 hours being creative. Crafters get a 10% point leeway when crafting items over multiple hours - they are only required to "make" 90% of a craft item. For example, if an item needs 50 points to be crafted and your crafter has a profession of 48, you will be able to craft the item in one hour instead of two because 48 is at least 90% of the points required. This is true in all situations- your points will stack for each hour of crafting and if at any time they become greater than or equal to 90% of the total points required, the item will be finished. Co-operative work Certain recipes where another discipline's stats and skills are needed will require multiple workers to work at the same time to complete that task. Either worker may initiate the project, but both workers are required to be free (not working on any projects or crafts at all) before initiating the task. Each must accomplish their share of work, as with normal crafting, before the task is complete. For example, many helmets and armors require sewing skill to complete, as well as forging. A Tailor and a Blacksmith must work together to create such an item. Thug skills The thug has three stats: Stealth: '''presumably used with spying. '''Thieving: '''presumably used with burglarize. '''Violence: presumably used with vandalize/intimidation. The game doesn't specify if any of those skills make the operation more likely to succeed, or merely take less time to attempt. Category:Workers Category:Blacksmith Category:Carpenter Category:Sorceress Category:Tailor Category:Thug